For you
by nikki-dee
Summary: This is my first fan fic so bear with me. Jacque a young college student gets caught up in something she wasn't planning. All because her curiosity is here worst enemy. And with that she ends up in the Underground with everyone's fav goblin king
1. Into the UnderGround

I do not own the characters of the labyrinth. But all the characters introduced are mine.  
  
For you: Chapter One "Into the UnderGround"  
  
"Listen I have to have this Biology project done by this afternoon, so if you want to leave, by all means leave"  
  
Christian looked at his girlfriend; she was beautiful but willful and stubborn. Her short light brown hair, and deep brown eyes that could draw you in if you didn't pay attention. She had spirit that he hadn't found in anyone else. Her smile good brighten anyone's day she had a kind of magic within her that was yet to be unmatched. "Alright Jacque, I'll go but you have to promise to make up after you done. We can work on a project of our own."  
  
"Of course don't I always make it up" she said with a sly grin. 'Will he please go' was what she was thinking when she said it.  
  
As he headed to the car he blew a kiss and said, "you better live up to that promise." She nodded and went back to here work.  
  
She hated biology, but she had screwed up her first year of college she wasn't going to do that again. Jacque was a second year college student and still living with her mother. She wanted to go on and make it as the screenwriter she wanted to be but to no avail she had to stay home till she was able to raise herself. She had stubbornness that could withstand anything or anyone with the exception of her mother. She loved a good challenge no matter what it was.  
  
Her project was simple, but because of personal circumstances she had to hold it of to the last minute. But that how it was with her life, putting other needs before hers. Not like she was complaining but she wished she had more time to her self do to things like homework.  
  
While she was observing her specimen, she heard to male voices coming from the nearby pond. One of them said something that concerned her greatly. "Do as your told and he will no longer be a issue, the poison will do the trick and is untraceable." Jacque grabbed her bag and moved in closer hoping to get more information. She also knew that her curiosity would kill her someday and if she wasn't careful that day might be today. "Auron, you know if you don't do it, its both our heads and I wouldn't put it past him to hurt Jianna to."  
  
Finally the other spoke, "I know, yes sir I will do what needs to be done." At that point Jacque moved in even closer and stepped on a branch in the process.  
  
"You hear that," said the first speaker. Jacque tried to sneak away but was stopped as one of the speakers appeared right in front of her. "Well is this our little spy?" he then grabbed her arm forcefully and said, "Pour girl you will regret your urge of curiosity"  
  
"I don't know who you are, so will you please let me go before you regret it," she said in a very low threatening voice.  
  
"I am afraid that I must decline your request me dear, you know of our plan. And must come with us." The other stepped into view seeing the girl he felt it wasn't her fault that she had over heard them they weren't very quite, but there wasn't supposed to be any mortals around for miles.  
  
"Let her go, she can do no harm," he said with a guilty face.  
  
"You may be willing to chance it with this mortal but I will not. She knows to much, she must come with us." The other nodded.  
  
While their argument had been going on Jacque had been observing her captors. They were beautiful was all she could say to describing them. Both had dark hair, one had deep green eyes and the other had light blue, like elf eyes from "Lord of the Rings." They were wearing the strangest clothes, both wearing tights and poet shirts. The tights was what she had first noticed, she'd bet they had socks in their pants. There clothing reminded her of David Bowie's character from "Labyrinth". They both wore it pretty well. She than remembered that the one that had a hold of her appeared in front of her like magic. Maybe... no that couldn't be.  
  
"Auron it time we returned to the Underground," said the one that held her breaking her train of thought. "And you are coming with us."  
  
"Wait did you say the Underground?"  
  
And they were gone. 


	2. Bite Me

I do not own the characters of the labyrinth. But all the characters introduced are mine  
  
For you: Chapter Two "Bite Me"  
  
They appeared in what looked like another forest. As soon as they appeared Jacque wrenched herself away from her holder. "If were to escape where would you go? This the Underground and thing are much different here than Aboveground." Said one of her captors.  
  
"You said Underground as in the land of the Fey?"  
  
"Oh you know of it, not like its going to help you any. And yes we are of the Fey."  
  
"Well good for you" she snapped "And for your information I don't know if I can survive out there if I don't try do I? And I am a capable of just about anything," she said proudly.  
  
"Well if that were true, you are not going to be given a chance, just realize we are going to kill you," said with a evil glare.  
  
"Wait a minute why do we need to kill her she is just a pitiful mortal.."  
  
"She is to much a liability, and we will be killed if anything were to interfere with his plan, Auron."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Enough we are doing no matter what," he than turned to the girl and said, "Any last words mortal?"  
  
"Yeah, bite me." She took her chance and kicked both of them in the crouch and ran. Even though they were fey they were males and all males were vulnerable in one spot. She ran like no tomorrow she had no clue where she was going she just kept going.  
  
The two fey still moaning on the ground the one that had held her than said, "after her and no magic because the Goblin King will know that there are trespassers in his kingdom, and that would ruin everything."  
  
They both stood and went after her. They would catch up with her quickly because the girl was in a foreign world and would easily get lost. There biggest worry was not if the child were to get away it was that of getting caught.

Jacque had to stop for a moment her asthma was getting to her an she hadn't ran this much since High school. She sat down at a near by rock to let her breath catch up with her as well her thoughts. 'I am in the land of the fey, and have know clue how to get home' as it finally sunk in she stood up and proclaimed, "Just because I don't know how to get home doesn't mean I am going to give up."  
  
"Well to bad for you we are here," said someone behind her, "to ruin your plans." Soon as that was said she bolted faster than before. She knew she should have signed up for the track team. She had always been a fast runner but had never put it to the test.  
  
The two fey were still hot on her trail when she came o the edge of the forest. She saw a large wall about thirty yards away and without hesitation ran towards it. Hoping if there was anyone on the other side and that they were friendly. She heard her pursuers slow down but her speed kept its pace. She would not let them get her no matter if she passed out from lack of air. She was going to get over that wall and out of their reach.  
  
The two fey stopped at the edge of the forest. "We can go no further she is in the heart of the Goblin kingdom and if we go any further we will be caught, lets hope the Goblin King doesn't take kindly to his trespasser. Because if he does and she tells her of our plan we are doomed."  
  
"As I said she should have been left in the Aboveground. She is more dangerous here than there. And she is now in the kingdom of the king we are supposed to kill. Luckily we never said exactly whom we are going to kill. So we still have a chance we just to do things a little differently. But the results of the plan we be the same."  
  
They then headed to the opposite direction of the girl.  
  
Jacque had reached the wall and found a large set of doors. She ran up to them and pulled on the handles. Then something happened that made Jacque jump out of her skin.  
  
"Hey if you wanted in that much you could just ask." Said a a goblin shaped face upon the door. "I mean really is it so hard to be polite. I swear these people today." Jacque ws so shocked she was silent, which was rare she was never shocked to silence. "Well child are you coming in or not?"  
  
She remembered she was being pursued, and she had no time to dilly dally. "Please Mister door I am being chased by some murderous fey and I need to get in."  
  
The door swung open as it said, "Why didn't you say so, and that wasn't that hard was it to ask nicely." She ran inside without a second thought and asked.  
  
"Please do not allow them to get me."  
  
"Sure missy" as the door shut she collapsed.


	3. Jareth to the Rescue

I do not own the characters of the labyrinth. But all the characters introduced are mine  
  
For you: Chapter Three "Goblin King to the rescue"  
  
The Goblin King sat up once he was sure that the lady next to him was asleep. He had to admit this one had disappointed him just like all the others. But it is always nice to hear any woman scream his name underneath him. He always loved having a woman next to him when he went to sleep. Poor child she is just like the others, to her and my disappointment.  
  
He started to pace the room and looked at the clock he had two more hours till sunrise. He then disappeared from his room and reappeared in his study. "Might as well and get a early start," he said to himself. He started to do some of his paperwork but then suddenly put his pen down. And thought 'It is way to early to do this, that and I am not in the paper work mood.' He then made a crystal appear in his hand and looked into seeing if there was anything out of place in his Labyrinth. As soon as he had peered into the door of the Labyrinth spoke through it.  
  
"Your majesty I am need of your aid, and quickly"  
  
Jareth smiled and asked, "and what does a door need"  
  
"I don't need you sire but the young girl here. She collapsed as soon as she entered; she had seemed to be in some sort of danger. So I let her enter, but sire she is starting to go pale and I can do nothing to help her." As soon as The Door of the Labyrinth had finished the Goblin King had appeared in front of the girl.  
  
What the door had said was true the girl was going pale. Jareth sat next to her and checked her pulse. She was still alive. But her breathing was slow and it had a horrible sound as if not all the air was getting to her lungs. As soon as he touched her she stirred slightly and opened her eyes. There was horror in their depts. "Don't worry I am not here to harm you. The Door told me you needed aid."  
  
Jacque couldn't see his face but his voice was different from the pursuers from earlier. It was full of concern, so she decided to trust this stranger temporarily. She then muttered, "Need... Inhaler... bag" was all she could say.  
  
The stranger helped to rid her of her bag and dumped it out. She saw her inhaler instantly and weakly pointed it out for she had no energy to reach it. He grabbed the inhaler as soon as she had pointed it out.  
  
"Show me how to use it." Jareth was surprised when she opened her mouth he brought it up to her mouth. He had pused on the top to hard and it sprayed a wet liquid into her mouth. She took a deep breath when this happened and once she had exhaled her breathing was slightly better. She opened her mouth again and he repeated the action. They did this three more times till her breathing became a normal rhythm. Once this happened she sat up on her own.  
  
"Thank you" she said with a shiver  
  
"Your welcome, now that you are well enough to sit we shall return to my castle" and they disappeared.  
  
They appeared in what seemed to Jacque a throne room or at least that's what it used to be it was thrashed. She only had a moment to look at her surroundings till she passed out for the second time that night.  
  
Jareth had caught the girl before she had fallen on the stone floor. She had fainted out of exhaustion. "Hootnook, I need a room and a healer for the girl," he said to a nearby goblin.  
  
The goblin immediately ran out of the room. Jareth had no idea where this girl had come from. He took a second look at the girl in his arms and noticed she was no girl. She looked like nineteen by mortal standards. She looked that she been through hell that night. He waved his hand and a blanket and pillows were laid out on the floor. He set her down. And told the Goblins, "If you disturb her I shall send you all to the bog and make sure that you drown there."  
  
The goblin that he had sent earlier to find a suitable room and healer returned. "A room as been prepared your majesty" Hootnook said as he entered "The healer is in there as well sire." As soon as he was finished the King and the girl disappeared.  
  
Alegos the Healer was waiting in the room when they appeared. "What is it Goblin King, I was having a nice dream when your goblin decided to wake me."  
  
"Alegos, my friend this girl collapsed in my labyrinth and I need to know she is ok. When I found her she breathed as if the air wasn't capable of reaching her lungs. I used a Aboveground contraption that helped her, but I need to know if there is anything else that wrong."  
  
Alegos nodded and walked over to the women now laid across the bed. His focused on her and he noticed she had bruises on her left arm and scrapes all on her legs but nothing that could be fatal. "The breathing devise let me see it" Jareth handed it to him. "Ah... I have heard of this she has what mortals call asthma; it's a breathing disease Jareth. It can be fatal but she seems fine." Jareth looked at the women with a curious glance and back at the healer. "She will be fine I can heal her injuries now, but that is all that needs to be done."  
  
"Thank you Alegos for coming." And Jareth left the room.  
  
"Alright young lady lets get started." 


	4. Into a Story

I do not own the characters of the labyrinth. But all the characters introduced are mine  
  
For You: Chapter Four "Into a story"  
  
Jacque woke up to the sound of bird chirping. She noticed that her bed was not hers; it was way to big and had satin sheets. She opened her eyes and also noted this was not her room. But the room was beautiful it had a nice Jade and silver theme to it. To her it looked as if the Hilton hotel chain met its match. Once her surroundings had fully registered in her mind she was wondering how and the hell she got here. She had been working on her biology project and then... as she was trying to recall what had happened yesterday. The door to the room opened, and the most beautiful man she had ever seen walked in. He had wild blond hair that looked like man made lions main He seem to have Mitch matched eyes one hazel the other a Ice blue. He had a very regal look. And Arrogance surrounded him like a brides veil.  
  
"Good, I see you are awake. I hate do be rude but I like to get strait to the point. How did a mortal wind up in the Underground and into my kingdom the way you did?"  
  
As soon as he said Underground her memories came flooding back to her. She sat in silence for moment than she recognized the voice. "You're the man that helped me aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. The Door of the Labyrinth called on me as soon as you had collapsed. And Jareth if you please"  
  
She looked up with a shocked face and just said, "Jacque." And thought he couldn't be who I think he is could he?  
  
"All right Jacque once again I ask how did you come to my kingdom?" he said with an in command like tone.  
  
She looked up and saw he really expected an answer. She had just woke up and this arrogant man wanted explanation. What a prick she thought, after the state he found her in he could at least be a little patient with her. Hard to believe it was the same man. She than felt obligated to tell him he had helped her and was still helping her as she was still sitting in one of his bedroom's. "Ok I will tell you, but can I be sure I can trust you?"  
  
"If you couldn't trust me, I could just put a truth spell on you to find out."  
  
"Alright" she took a breath and told the story to him.  
  
After she had finished her story, she asked, "So can you send me home?"  
  
"No the one that brought you here must send you back, or he must die before you can go home." Her face fell. "I' m sorry I can't help you"  
  
"Its not your fault, I guess I will have to find the one who brought me here. And trust me I can accomplish anything," she said with a smile.  
  
Jareth was surprised to see her smiling. She had just found out that she is stuck here and accepted it. Her confidence was admirable but in a way foolish. All of a sudden he heard a rumbling like sound. And the girl spoke, "It wouldn't be to much to ask to have something to eat? I am starving."  
  
Now it was Jareth's turn to smile, "No not at all. Lunch will be served in a half an hour. You already slept trough breakfast. If you wish you can take a bath and freshen up before you come down."  
  
"Thank you, a bath sounds wonderful. But all I have to wear is what I have on."  
  
Jareth stood up and walked toward the wardrobe at the far end of the room and opened one of the doors and it was full of beautiful gowns. "The wardrobe is full of gowns for your disposal." He looked at the woman and she had a sort of disgusted look on her face. "What, do you not like it?"  
  
"No of course not, its just last time I wore a dress was my Prom"  
  
"Prom?"  
  
"A ball more or less, for students that have reached there final year of required education." Jareth nodded.  
  
"Don't worry I will send a maid up here to assist you. Your washroom is beyond that door," he pointed at door near her wardrobe. "See you at lunch." And he disappeared.  
  
Jacque got out of bed immediately. She glanced at the window and what she saw she fell back on the bed. A maze or labyrinth to be exact was the view she got, it was huge. She couldn't believe it she where she was she was in the place she had always dreamed of being. The one from her favorite movie and that man was ... The Goblin King. She got again and walked towards the bathroom. Once she entered her mouth gaped at the room before her the sink looked as if it was made of pearl and the tub was more like a pool than a bathtub. She smiled and thought 'she would have fun in there.'  
  
She began to undress. And then looked at her reflection in the mirror at the sink, she looked like she like she was some sort of bum from New York's Central Park. She Cringed at the sight and walked toward the tub. She looked at thought 'how and the hell was she going fill it with water. There was no faucet. She looked into and slipped she fell into the tub as soon as she landed the tub was starting to fill with water at just the right heat. She took her bath quickly to her dismay she wanted to lounge a bit but her stomach would not allow it. She walked back into her room once she was dry enough.  
  
To her confusion there was a woman in her room waiting for her. The person then said, "Hello milady I will be your maid as the King has ordered, my name is Dilania." The woman was breathtakingly beautiful, jade eyes, blond hair that would make surfers envy the color of blond. It was hard to believe that this person could be a servant. Jacque noticed the pointed ears and thought she's an elf.  
  
"You're an elf? "she had asked with out much thought. "Sorry that was rude of me."  
  
"Milady, I am an elf and proud of that fact and you just stated the obvious."  
  
The title of 'milady' made Jacque cringe, "Please call me Jacque, Milady makes feel prudish"  
  
"Alright Jacque, lets get you prepared for lunch with his majesty."  
  
"I should thank you for helping me first off because I hardly ever wear dresses and I would have no idea how to put on any one of those dresses."  
  
Dilania stared at her in confusion and asked, "If you do not wear a dress what is it you wear. Surely you do not go in the nude?"  
  
Jacque just started laughing and replied, "No not in the nude, I prefer pants to dresses. You can wear either where I am from."  
  
"Why do you wear pants it is a men's garment?" She said curiously.  
  
"Most women wear them to let men know they are equal to them, that a woman can be just as empowered as a man," was Jacque's reply, "and I honestly think they are more comfortable than a dress."  
  
"Surely men don't were dresses to." Jacque then gave sort of yeah some do look. "The Aboveground is quite strange." Dilania looked at the clock, "Oh dear what are we doing you have ten minutes to get ready" She san to the wardrobe and grabbed one of the simpler dress. Not that it was simple in any way it was just less elegant than the others, But otherwise beautiful.  
  
Ten Minutes later  
  
She stood in the mirror and she could have sworn that wasn't the same woman looking back at her. Although the she looked beautiful she felt as if it wasn't her. Not how she would represent herself. Dilania spoke breaking her train of thought, "My aren't you beautiful. The king will be pleased." Honestly Jacque could care less about pleasing Jareth but this was all she had to wear.  
  
"Alright I am hungry show me the food."  
  
"This way" 


	5. Your Jareth

I do not own the characters of the labyrinth. But all the characters introduced are mine  
  
For you: Chapter Five "Your Jareth"  
  
Jareth was sitting at his large dining table when she entered. When she walked in his mouth dropped, was this the same woman he had saved in the early mourning hours. He then thought this 'may be more interesting than he thought.' She was exquisite. He stood and walked over to her once she was fully in the room. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. What she said next caught him by surprise.  
  
"Your Majesty, I have heard of the legends of the fey and I am well aware of their seductive powers, I may be woman but I do not wish to be seduced and my will is as strong as yours." With those words he looked as if he would explode. "I know what you where thinking as I walked in, and at my request will you please refrain from the actions that will come along with such thoughts. I know I am within your kingdom but I wish to uphold my honor. I will be more than grateful if you agree to my request."  
  
The Goblin King was surprised even more, once she finished her speech. The woman had respected him as a king and yet upheld her honor. He could do no other then to agree to her request. "I will do as you ask." He stated. She smiled and walked on to the table. He pulled at her seat being gentlemen that he was.  
  
Once they had seated the food arrived being carried by goblins. Jacque looked at them with curiosity and thought 'these are real goblins.' She began to eat in silence and after minute or so the silence became too uncomfortable when she finally spoke.  
  
"Jareth I have to ask, Your Jareth the Goblin King Correct?"  
  
"Yes I thought we already covered that earlier."  
  
"Yes we did, but I had to make sure. Well I have to say David Bowie did you no justice, and you did David Bowie no justice." Jareth looked at her with a confused face.  
  
"David Bowie is a professional singer from the Above Ground."  
  
"Why do you say he did me no justice?"  
  
"That is really unimportant your majesty."  
  
"Jareth Please" there was a long pause before he spoke again. "Jacque, while you had been overhearing the two fey did they once say who they were going to kill. Or hear a name being spoken?"  
  
"No Jareth they didn't say who they were going to kill. And two names were spoken but I can't remember them."  
  
"As soon as you remember their names inform me immediately."  
  
And they ate the rest of their meal in silence.  
  
Once the meal was over Jacque decided to lighten the mood. "Jareth since I am going to be here for some time, could I have a tour of the castle. It would be a big help and you get a chance to show off to someone who has never been in castle. You seem like the type who likes to show off." She said with a most charming smile. She was thinking yeah sure the fey have seduction powers but they haven't seen anything compared to my charm.  
  
"A tour of the castle? I could do that. Why do you say I am the type that likes to 'show off'?"  
  
"I am good at reading people, always have been. And I am usually on the mark with people, very rarely am I not. So am right?"  
  
"I may not say so but there are some who might agree with you"  
  
"Told you I could" she smiled again. He noticed she had a warm smile a smile that would make anybody smile around her. "So where do we start?" she said after a moment.  
  
"Lets begin in the garden."  
  
And the tour began. 


	6. I am Afraid of Americans

I do not own the characters of the labyrinth. But all the characters introduced are mine  
  
For you: Chapter 6 "I am afraid of Americans"  
  
"And this is the end of our tour" Jareth all of a sudden said as they walked into the Escher room.  
  
"This was always my favorite part of the movie" Jacque said under her breath. "This looks like a room I would love to get lost in, just for the fun of it"  
  
"You know most people say the opposite when they enter this room, they find it terrifying" Jareth said with a amused face.  
  
"I am not like most people, something like this room brings such an excitement. I can't really explain it. But my curiosity would kill me. I know it was my curiosity that got me stuck here." Jacque said with pride.  
  
Jareth had figured out Moments after the tour had started that this woman was very different to the women he was used to. First off her eyes lit up in room very different from what other women had found intriguing. Other women preferred the garden or the ballroom (which both were exceptional in his own opinion), or even his bedroom for that matter. This girl loved the armory and the training hall for the soldiers, she had even had commented on some of the swords that was stored in both rooms. Was even weirder she loved those rooms and she loved the library. When she had entered the library her eyes had got an evil twinkle. Then she had said, "Now this is room a girl can truly get lost in. If I lived in here I would be very content with my life."  
  
"I am taking a guess you like books."  
  
"Good guess" then she had said something that really made him look twice at her. "Sometimes they are the only thing that keeps me alive"  
  
Jareth never expected that kind of answer from this girl and he asked why she felt that way and her reply shocked him further. "One can feel desperate at any age don't you think, the young are eternally desperate and books offer one hope that a whole world will open up between the covers and falling into that universe, one is saved."  
  
Jareth had then said, "Yes, I agree"  
  
"All right what's next," Jacque said with a child like expression. And that was when he led her into the Escher room  
  
"And may I ask what do think of my home?"  
  
"Nice, not to shabby. You need a little fixer upper in your throne room but otherwise its pretty nice." Jacque honestly had liked the castle very much, but she could tell this King had to over inflated ego so she thought she would bring it down a notch or two.  
  
"I am glad you approve. And as for the throne room you try getting it clean and keeping it clean with goblins as your subjects."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"You may take it as you wish I am only stating the obvious"  
  
"Alright your Majesty your on. Its like dealing with unruly children. The best way for them to do something is making a game out of it."  
  
"If you say so" Jareth liked this girl. If he didn't know any better he would think was one of the fey.  
  
"There is this song above ground that you should listen to because you will understand completely, the songs title is "I am afraid of Americans." That song was written pretty much about Americans such as myself."  
  
"And why would you say that?"  
  
"You'll see, if I am here long enough"  
  
Jareth smirked, "Me dear it is getting late and we have early day tomorrow."  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Yes We do. Tomorrow after breakfast we are riding out to the forest that which you arrived in, to see if anything can help lead us to who brought here."  
  
"How early is early?" Jacque said with a sort of depressed face.  
  
"At sunrise"  
  
Jacque replied with a mock demanding look, "if you are planning to wake me up at the butt crack of dawn, I expect to have my coffee first and foremost. And trust me you don't want to see me if I don't have any."  
  
Jareth smiled at her description of sunrise and asked, "May I ask what is '_coffee_'?"  
  
Jacque replied as if talking to herself in a agitated way, "Oh great I am stuck in some fairy tale dimension and this king wants me it get up before the birds. And no coffee. Alright that's it I am going to go crazy"  
  
Jareth just smirked in her little rant and said finally, "I will see what I can do. Good night" And with that she was all of a sudden in her room. Dilania was there waiting for her.  
  
"So how was your day milady?"  
  
"It was interesting. J... His Majesty gave me a tour of the castle, in which was all I really did. I still want to have a go in the Escher room." Dilania laughed then helped Jacque get out of the dress.  
  
"Thank god I am out of that thing. I still don't understand how women can wear that every day. I feel like I am wearing a circus tent. And on that note is there anything I can wear here that isn't a dress. Hell I'd wear Jareth's tights if I had to and I am not one for tights. Something, anything that isn't a dress. I will make them myself if I have to but I worn you I can't sew, hell I can't even cut strait"  
  
Dilania smiled, this mortal was defiantly not what she had expected from mortals. She was being treated like a princess and she wanted to wear just common clothes. "I will see what I can do" and with that Dilania disappeared.  
  
Jacque was thinking now what do they have for me to sleep in. She walked over to her bed a saw a pink frilly nighty. Jacque felt like puking, what the hell was this it look like a over grown 6 year old's Christmas pajamas. She thought 'alright fine, I sleep in my under garments (braw and underwear) there more comfortable anyway. And if Jareth walks in, well it not like its anything he hasn't seen before.' And at that she layed down and went instantly asleep. 


End file.
